Out Tonight
by dogangelsrule
Summary: Shuichi dances while waiting for Yuki to the song 'Out Tonight' from RENT. YukiXShuichi. OneShot!


Lin: This is just gonna be a one-shot fic. I got the idea from listening to RENT to much. XD Pairings are Shuichi and Eiri. Please R&R! I do not own Gravitation or RENT or the song, 'Out Tonight'

**XXX**

Shuichi Shindou sighed as he sat on the couch in the living room. He was home alone…again. His Yuki was away on a meeting with his editor and would not be back for another hour at least!

Shuichi looked up at the clock, wishing it would go faster. The clock seemed to be glaring at him, taunting him, disturbing him…

"DAMN YOU CLOCK! WORK FASTER SO THAT YUKI CAN COME HOME ALREADY!…AND STOP GLARING AT ME!" Shuichi yelled at the object, while throwing a pillow at it. Which lead the poor clock to fall to the ground, along with the pillow.

…It other words, Shuichi was hating the fact that he had to wait for Yuki to come home.

The young singer slowly got up and stretched. He needed something to do! But, what?

'I know! Music!' He thought happily. Music always made him happy. He skipped over to the stereo, which happened to be right across the room. He leaned down and looked at the cds that were there. He shrugged and picked out a random CD and put it into the stereo. He pressed 'Play' and waited for the music to come.

A familiar beat of drums and guitars came out of the speakers. Shuichi jumped up and down, smiling. It was that song he heard while watching TV once! That song! 'Out Tonight!'

'Hmmm…? I did not know I uploaded that song onto a cd…o well! I love this song! o' He smiled happily to himself at these thoughts and went over to the stereo. Maybe if he danced to this song for a bit, he would feel better. And then, if he used up enough time, then Yuki would be home! YUKI!

The singer pressed backwards button and waited for the song to start up again so that he could dance. Unknown to him, someone had just entered the house and was standing in to doorway. The figure stopped walking and watched as he heard music come on.

Shuichi shut his eyes and danced with the song.

'_What's the time?  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight  
My body's talking to me  
It say, 'Time for danger' _

Shuichi swayed his hips to the music, eyes still closed, feeling the music is his head. His hands were right now running themselves up and down the singers chest.

'_It says 'I wanna commit a crime  
Wanna be the cause of a fight  
Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt  
With a stranger'_

Shuichi's hands were now slowly unbuttoning his shirt while the boys hips swayed to the music and danced to their own beat. Once Shuichi's hands had unbuttons his shirt, he slowly took it off. Letting his naked chest be visible. The boys right hand slowly went to his chest and played with his right nipple while his left hand slowly rubbed against the singers torso.

'_I've had a knack from way back  
At breaking the rules once I learn the  
Games  
Get-up life's too quick  
I know someplace sick  
Where this chick'll dance it the flames' _

Shuichi's left had had now joined his right hand, but only on the other side of his chest. Suddenly, both of his hands stopped their play and went to Shuichi's neck. From his neck the hands went to his chest again to his torso. A single thought went past Shuichi's mind.

'Yuki…'

'_We don't need any money  
I always get in for free  
You can get in too  
If you get in with me' _

Shuichi wished Yuki was there, he really did. But the thought of Yuki along with the music brought a slow pain in the crotch of his pants. Shuichi moaned softly as he danced, still wishing that Yuki was there.

'_Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna play?  
Let's run away  
We wont be back  
Before it's Christmas Day  
Take me out tonight (meow)'_

Shuichi spun in a circle and then lifted his head up like a kittens. His hands, stopping what they were doing, both reached so that they were at the height of his chest, curled like a cats. He let out a soft 'meow' a second after the music did. After that, he continued to dance, letting the hands free again.

'_When I get a wink from the doorman  
Do you know how lucky you'll be?  
That your on line with the feline of  
Avenue B'_

Shuichi let out a soft purr. Imagining that his hands were Yuki's as they roamed. The hands were now playing with his zipper. Soon, the zipper was undone and Shuichi struggled to get out of the pants, wanting to get rid of his pain, while still dancing. Almost imagining that he was a cat himself.

'_Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna prowl  
Be my night owl?  
Well take my hand we're gonna howl  
Out tonight' _

Shuichi had soon gotten the evil pants off, which now laid carelessly next to his shirt which was forgotten a long time ago. Shuichi moaned, seeing that today he had worn boxers and that they were still in his way. Shuichi's left hand went to the inside of his calf and slowly raised it's self up to in front of Shuichi's member. Shuichi kept his eyes shut as his hand stayed where it was. His right hand, was right now playing with the top of his boxers. The stranger in the doorway moaned to himself, feeling a similar pain, wanting to attack Shuichi right now, but stayed in place.

'_In the evening I must roam  
Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome  
Feels to damn much like home  
When the Spanish babies cry_

_So let's find a bar  
So dark we forget who we are  
And all the scares from the  
Nevers and maybes die' _

When these lyrics had came up, Shuichi had stopped whatever his hands were doing and listened. This was the only part of the song that he never danced to, but just listened to. No matter how much pain he felt right now…

'_Let's go out tonight  
Have to go out tonight  
You're sweet  
Wanna hit the street?  
Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in  
Heat?  
Just take me out tonight' _

Shuichi's hands were both now playing with his boxers, wanting them off. Shuichi groaned to himself as he heard the part about wailing at the moon like a cat in heat. The figure in the doorway, wanting Shuichi, walked quietly over to him. Shuichi slowly pulled off his boxers, ready to get rid of the pain. When his boxers were off, Shuichi's right hand slowly went down and would have reached it's goal if a hand behind him had not shot out and grabbed it. Shuichi blinked and looked up and cried out, a bit embarrassed.

"Yuki!" Shuichi cried out. When did he enter? And how long of his dance had he watched?

Yuki, the figure, grabbed both of Shuichi's hands and held them in his own, then slowly turned the boy around to face him. He groaned as the pain in his crotch increased and seeing Shuichi.

"Yuki…I-" Shuichi started, but was cut off by Yuki forcing his mouth onto Shuichi's, demanding a entrance.

Yuki, after awhile, broke the kiss and started to struggle with his clothing while saying, "Not. A. Word."

Shuichi, a bit stunned, noticed that the music was still on and played. It had gotten up to these lyrics:

'_Please take me out tonight  
Don't forsake me - out tonight  
I'll let you make me - out tonight  
Tonight - tonight - tonight'_

Shuichi reached over and turned off the music. When he turned back, he was attacked by Yuki. He was suddenly on the ground, moaning, while Yuki kissed his neck and was making his way to the boys chest and soon to the boys crotch.

"Tonight, Shuichi, I will be taking you out." Yuki said and continued his work.

Shuichi moaned and thought softly, 'Hey, maybe dancing while waiting for Yuki is not such a bad idea…?'

END!

Lin: Yeah, it was odd. OO I just wrote whatever came to mind…Yeah, review if ya wish!


End file.
